Horst
Horst was a male human, and the blacksmith of the village of Carvahall. He was a friend of Eragon and Roran. He was married to Elain and together, they had two sons, Albriech and Baldor. Eragon, with his uncle Garrow, and cousin Roran would occasionally have dinner at Horst’s house. Horst had built his own two-story house in Carvahall overlooking the mountains; he lavished all of his skill on it. Horst was not very fond of the village butcher Sloan. Early life When Horst was fifteen his mentor Bartram died, since Horst’s training to become a smith was not yet complete Horst went in search of another Blacksmith who would be willing to finish his training. He eventually went to Ceunon were he first saw the Ocean. There he meet Kelton who agreed to finish his training. Kelton apparently had something to do with Horst’s marriage to Elain. Role in Eragon When Eragon found a dragon egg in The Spine and tried to trade it with Sloan for food, Sloan would not take it so Horst bought the food for Eragon. In order to pay off Horst for buying the food for him, Eragon was offered, and accepted the opportunity to work for Horst to pay off his debt. Later when the Ra'zac came into Carvahall searching for the egg, Horst warned Eragon and told him to head back home. After Garrow’s farm was destroyed by the Ra’zac Horst let the town healer Gertrude take care of the dying Garrow at his hose and let Eragon stay there as well until he healed, and even considered letting Eragon move in with his family. However, Eragon eventually ran away with Saphira and Brom to go after the Ra’zac, which was a thing Horst considered foolish to do. This left Horst and his wife searching Carvahall to try to find where Eragon went, while his sons were sent to tell Roran of his fathers death. Role in the Eragon movie In the Movie Horst has a much smaller role, in it Horst's sons become recruited by the army, a fate which Roran leaves Carvahall to escape. Horst is not in the video-game based on the movie at all. Role in Eldest When Roran returned to Carvahall having quit his job in Therinsford, Horst allowed him to stay at his house until he had rebuilt Garrow's house and farm. He also gave Roran a job at his forge. Roran helped Horst's family by hunting for food during his stay. He wife had become pregnant with their third child during this time. They had a little trouble with Thane who believed that Albriech had taken his scythe. During this time, Horst was working on Quimby's wagon, but had trouble getting the frame to sit square. While Horst was working on Quimby's wagon Roran burst into his forge and informed him that the Ra'zac had returned and this time with an army. Horst alowed Roran to use his horse which was currently with Ivor, and sent him to get food from his house then hide in the mountins. Horst told Roran he would cover for him by telling the Ra'zac that Roran was out hunting and that they would not know when he would return, and that he would send one of his sons out to tell Roran what they wanted. Later Horst fought against the Ra'zac at the Battle of Carvahall. Horst and his family joined Roran in the evacuation of Carvahall, and made it safely to Surda. Personality Horst was a kind and caring man, he was also hard working. He considered Sloan a troublemaker, and threatened Sloan once by telling him that it would be a bad idea not to sell to him. After Garrow's death he served as something of a father figure to Eragon and Roran. Horst considered it against his fiber to cheat a man out of honest work. See Also *Horst family Category:Characters Category:Humans